mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Vanishing Point
The Vanishing Point is a place located outside of time. It was utilized by the Time Masters as base of operations. Supposedly, it was the only location not affected by the Oculus device. The Vanishing Point was also the location of the Oculus Wellspring, before its ultimate destruction at the hands of Leonard Snart. Its remains were used as a base of operations for the Legion of Doom in their quest to acquire the Spear of Destiny. Vanishing Point (DC) Vanishing Point in the top right in Booster Gold v2 #18. Vanishing Point is a location that features in DC. Contents hide 1 History 1.1 Origin 1.2 The New 52 2 Overview 3 Inhabitants 4 Notes 5 In other media 5.1 Television 6 Appearances 7 External Links History Origin Following a trail of Omega energy, Superman, Booster Gold and Rip Hunter travelled to the station that was in the process of self-destructing but managed to consult with the bio-organic Archivist construct. (Batman - The Return of Bruce Wayne v1 #2) The New 52 Only a handful of people were aware of its existence. (Convergence: Booster Gold v1 #2) Overview From within it, every point of solidified time that had transpired and more was visible. (Convergence: Booster Gold v1 #2) Archives within the station contained stored every event that had ever occurred. (Batman - The Return of Bruce Wayne v1 #2) At the vault, there resided the power source of the Vanishing Point with his being a chronal field. No human was capable of surviving exposure to it without shielding and those afflicted with chronal radiation could become transformed into time manipulating entities. (Convergence: Booster Gold v1 #2) Inhabitants : Notes Vanishing Point was created by Dan Jurgens where it made its first appearance in Adventures of Superman v1 #476 (March, 1991). In other media Television Vanishing Point in Legends of Tomorrow. In Legends of Tomorrow, the Vanishing Point appeared in the shared universe of the Arrowverse where it was first mentioned in "White Knight". It was said that it was the home of the Time Masters that oversaw the timeline to ensure it was not disrupted. In "Destiny", it was shown that the home of the Time Masters contained a device called the Oculus Wellspring that was a closely guarded secret of their high council that allowed them to see the future. The Oculus was described as being a massive supercomputer that was powered by a supernova. Captain Baxter of the timeship Acheron was heading towards Vanishing Point when it was attacked by Time Pirates leading to her disabling its time drive. In "River of Time", Rip Hunter along with the crew of the Waverider took the captive Vandal Savage to the Vanishing Point. In Justice League Action, the Vanishing Point made an appearance in the animated television series in the episode "Time Out". It was the secret headquarters of Booster Gold with it being situated outside of time which he built as a place from which he could combat anomalies in the timeline. Booster Gold took Batman here after a large and powerful Chronovore emerged in the present day that began to freeze time. Appearances Time Masters: Vanishing Point: External Links DC Database Entry Comicvine Entry This article is a stub. You can help Multiversal Omnipedia by expanding it. History Rip Hunter and Miranda Coburn awaited trial before the Time Masters Council due to breaking their rule of having a relationship. However, the latter agreed to leave the Time Masters, allowing Rip to walk free. After Vandal Savage had taken over the world in 2166, Rip Hunter went before the Time Masters Council, hoping to form a team. They refused approval, instead forcing him to go rogue and create a team of his own. After Leonard Snart left Mick Rory stranded in the timeline, he was trained by the Time Masters to deal with Rip Hunter's team. He spent a lot of time there, until he was ready and was sent to eliminate them, although he was only able to capture Snart. Time Master Zaman Druce ordered The Pilgrim to hunt down a younger version of Kaylex Druzan, erasing him from the timeline. Following that, he ordered her to hunt down Rip Hunter's team. Rip Hunter's team captured Vandal Savage and took him to the Vanishing Point, hoping to have him incarcerated for messing around with time. However, the Time Masters revealed themselves to be allied with Savage and went to arrest all of Hunter's team, save for Sara Lance and Leonard Snart, who evaded capture by hiding in the Waverider's vents, and Jefferson Jackson, who was sent back to 2016 in the jumpship to be cured of his temporal radiation poisoning. With Sara and Snart on the loose, the Time Masters had no choice but to keep Rip and the others alive for the time being. While Mick was being conditioned into becoming Chronos again, Druce revealed to Rip that in 2175, Earth would be invaded by the Thanagarians and if Savage did not unite the world to repel them, even the Vanishing Point would fall to the invaders. He then showed Rip the Oculus, a device that allowed the Time Masters to predict and manipulate timeline, controlling the actions of Rip's team that would work in favour of Savage. Being outside time, the Vanishing Point was the only place in space and time free from the device's influence. Sara and Snart managed to sabotage the Time Master's time fleet by infecting their AIs with a virus created by Gideon before rescuing Rip and the others. Mick managed to overcome his brainwashing and fulfilled his promise of killing Time Master Declan. The Vanishing Point then attempted to thwart their escape by catching the Waverider in a tractor beam, only for Ray Palmer to use Mick's gauntlet to override the command. Rip's team then targeted the Oculus Wellspring to prevent the Time Masters from manipulating the timeline any further. Druce came with a platoon to stop and execute them, only to be caught off guard by Jax in the jumpship. Eventually, they discovered the Oculus had to be destroyed manually, and Snart stayed behind to destroy the Oculus, resulting in the destruction of the Vanishing Point and his inevitable death. It was later revealed by Rip Hunter that the Legion of Doom had been using the Vanishing Point as a hideout. Appearances ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * }} Trivia *It seems even the Speed Force's will reaches the Vanishing Point, as the Black Flash detector went off there as well. As a result, Eobard was often absent and leaves instructions for Merlyn and Darhk. *When the Legends return here, the place is still functional, but heavily damaged from the destruction of the Oculus. Vanishing Point EDIT SHARE Vanishing PointHelp Gallery Official Name Vanishing Point Location Details Universe New Earth First appearance Adventures of Superman #476 (March, 1991) Contentshide History Residents Notes See Also History Vanishing Point is a metaphysical dimension that lies outside the normal space/time continuum. It exists during the last possible moment in the universe, the last nanosecond before entropy ends everything. At the center of Vanishing Point is a floating fortress which serves as the base of operations for the Linear Men, a group of volunteers who have taken it upon themselves to police the timestream. Residents Linear Men Liri Lee Matthew Ryder Rayak Rip Hunter Travis O'Connell Waverider Notes For the Time Trapper's home, see End of Time. See Also Appearances of Vanishing Point Location Gallery: Vanishing Point Catalogued images related to Vanishing Point Time Masters: Vanishing Point Vol 1 EDIT SHARE Help Time Masters: Vanishing Point (Volume 1) Time Masters Vanishing Point Vol 1 1 Cover Gallery TypeLimited Series Total Issues6 Dates PublishedSeptember, 2010 — February, 2011 CreatorsDan Jurgens Norm Rapmund FeaturedBooster Gold Green Lantern Rip Hunter Superman Crossovers Return of Bruce Wayne Previous VolumeNext Volume Time Masters (Volume 1) — Time Masters: Vanishing Point is a six-issue miniseries, chronicling the Return of Bruce Wayne from the perspective of the new Time Masters: Booster Gold, Rip Hunter, Hal Jordan and Superman. Issues Time Masters: Vanishing Point #1 Time Masters: Vanishing Point #2 Time Masters: Vanishing Point #3 Time Masters: Vanishing Point #4 Time Masters: Vanishing Point #5 Time Masters: Vanishing Point #6 Collections Time Masters: Vanishing Point (2011) ISBN: 978-1401230470 See Also Comics from Time Masters: Vanishing Point Vol 1 Collections from Time Masters: Vanishing Point Vol 1 Cover Gallery: Time Masters: Vanishing Point Images from Time Masters: Vanishing Point Vol 1 Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne Vol 1 Back to Comics Contents : Comics T : Time Masters: Vanishing Po Categories Categories: Booster Gold Titles Green Lantern Titles Rip Hunter Titles Superman Titles Comics T Comics by Title Limited Series September Comic Debuts February Last Issues 2010 Comic Debuts 2011 Last Issues Volumes No Longer in Publication Logo Image Needed Volumes Add category Recent Wiki Activity Jimmy Olsen Something0Something • 5 minutes ago White Lantern Ring Azatharaz • 7 minutes ago Lutessa Luthor (Smallville Earth-2) KylieMfever • 13 minutes ago Lindsay Carlisle (Arrow) KylieMfever • 26 minutes ago START A CHAT Empjoker • 3 hours ago Magic Juju. in Recommendations 0 3 Lewis Mckeown • 13 hours ago What nightwing comic series or comic book do you guys like in Questions 1 8 TheDJ GPG15 • 20 hours ago DC Main Verse in Questions 0 10 Marco Livelli David • 22 hours ago My list in General 1 15 Jonnydragon88 • 23 hours ago What happens first…. in Discussions 2 22 Cerowe1992 • a day ago Alignment Meter For Arrow/Smallville fans. Just an interesting topic. in Discussions 1 4 Tom396 • a day ago Kiss, Marry, Kill in Questions 0 20 ScavengerOne • a day ago WI_K?#13: Icon in Discussions 2 6 Culpa of Clow • a day ago Yo!!! in General 7 24 FringedQ • 2 days ago Comic Book Binding in Questions 0 3 7 Tips for Taming the Undead in ‘Call of Duty: Black Ops 4’ Zombies FANDOM Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) DC Database How Margaret Stohl’s ‘The Life of Captain Marvel’ Repositions a Feminist Icon FANDOM Time Masters: Vanishing Point Vol 1 1 DC Database Why ‘Overlord’ is Bad Robot’s First R-Rated Movie FANDOM ‘The Walking Dead’: Latest Twist Is the Show’s Smartest Move In Years FANDOM 8 Anime We’re Most Excited for in 2019 FANDOM Time Masters: Vanishing Point Vol 1 6 DC Database The State of Horror: Why We’re in the Midst of a Golden Age FANDOM Time Masters DC Database Explore Wikis Sacred Lies Wiki We Are Warriors Wiki Jack Ryan Wiki Time Masters: Vanishing Point Vol 1 2 DC Database Time Masters Vol 1 DC Database Flash: Flashpoint DC Database 7 DC Animated Films Perfect for Fans Let Down by the DCEU FANDOM Time Masters: Vanishing Point Vol 1 4 DC Database 14 Arrowverse Characters Who Should’ve Gotten a Spin-Off, Like, Yesterday FANDOM Daredevil and Spider-Man Wouldn’t Get On in the Marvel Cinematic Universe FANDOM EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact DC Database is a FANDOM Comics Community. Linear Men Page issues The Linear Men are fictional characters, a fictional superhero team in the DC Comics universe. They first appeared in Adventures of Superman #476 (March 1991). Linear Men Linear-Men.jpg Publication information Publisher DC Comics First appearance Adventures of Superman #476 (March 1991) Created by Dan Jurgens (script) In-story information Base(s) Vanishing Point Member(s) Travis O'Connell Rip Hunter Liri Lee Rayak the Ravager Matthew Ryder Waverider Contents Fictional history Edit The Linear Men are a team of men and women who police time and work to resolve time paradoxes. The core team consists of Matthew Ryder (the leader and founder), an alternate future version of Ryder known as Waverider, Travis O'Connell, Liri Lee, Rayak the Ravager and Rip Hunter, although other members of the Linear Men have been seen from time to time. An alternate Matthew, one who was once employed by Lex Luthor, became part of the team. They operate in a base that exists during the last possible moment in the universe, the last nanosecond before entropy ends everything, called Vanishing Point. Their name is taken from the premise that after the Crisis on Infinite Earths, time is strictly linear and paradoxes can unravel the sole remaining timeline. Thanks to Rip Hunter, they remain blissfully ignorant of Hypertime. Before the Crisis, O'Connell perishes when he detonates the moon in AD 2995. This is exactly what was supposed to happen and O'Connell's sacrifice keeps the timeline on track. During Gog's attack on Superman, killing him in his present and then travelling back to the previous day to do it again, the Linear Men were shaken at the lack of anomalies on their equipment; Superman was being constantly killed, and yet their records still showed him as being alive in the 853rd century without any errors. Rip Hunter explained this anomaly to key DC heroes when he revealed the existence of Hypertime, a mass of alternate timelines, which he had kept secret from the Linear Men due to their inability to accept its existence, subsequently going on the run from his former colleagues after he took the Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman from the year 2020- along with the children of various other heroes- back in time to 1999 to help the younger 'Trinity' stop Gog. The Linear Men help Superman fight the threat of Dominus. They are featured heavily in the comic book title Chronos, which featured Walker Gabriel. Gabriel is accused of the murder of a Linear Man agent. Another Linear Agent pursues the protagonist throughout time, including the town of Smallville during its very early 'Wild West' days. This agent is also opposed by a small, time-traveling troupe of entertainers. This series also noted a rather important fact to the Linear Men: they are not aware of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, while this small group does know about the former multiverse, as noted by the villain Konstantin Vyronis.1 Rip Hunter eventually locks the Linear Men away for unknown reasons.2 In the Time Masters: Vanishing Point limited series, it is revealed that Rip and the Linear Men were never in agreement about how to handle time and that Rip, tired of the Linear Men's interference, locked them away in a cell at Vanishing Point. Later, Matthew Ryder and Liri Lee are freed from their imprisonment by the Time Stealers: Black Beetle, Despero, Per Degaton and Ultra-Humanite.3 Black Beetle intends to use the Linear Men to bring Waverider to life. But Supernova prevents Black Beetle from dystopia and sends the Time Stealers back to the present. However, Black Beetle is able to escape, and the Linear Men go with him.4 They then teleport through time to search for Waverider's corpse in the future Earth's desolate wasteland. After Black Beetle finds Waverider's corpse, he double-crosses them, revealing his plan to use Waverider's power to become invulnerable.5 Black Beetle attempts to fuse with Waverider's corpse's power but is thwarted by Supernova. Instead, Liri fuses with Waverider's corpse to become Linear Woman, after which Black Beetle escapes. Rip and the rest of the Time Masters arrive but Linear Woman refuses to agree with Rip's rules of time travel and teleports herself and Matthew through the timestream.6 In other Media Edit The Arrowverse series named DC's Legends of Tomorrow is based on Linear Men. Members: Sara Lance/White Canary, Waverider/Gideon, Atom (Ray Palmer), Mick Rory, Nate Heywood, Zari Tomaz, Wally West, John Constantine, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Rip Hunter, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, Leonard Snart and Amaya Jiwe. In season one: Time Master Rip Hunter goes rogue after Vandal Savage murders Hunter's family. Intending to stop Savage, Hunter recruits a team consisting of Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson,, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, Leonard Snar, and Mick Rory. They discover that the Time Masters are backing Savage in his domination of the world in 2166 to facilitate a successful repulsion of a Thanagarian invasion. Due to Snart's sacrifice, the Time Masters are destroyed. In season two, with the Time Masters defeated, the team guard the timeline themselves, and cope with Rip's absence after he disappears. However, they are plagued by the Legion of Doom, a time-travelling team led by Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne), who has recruited versions of Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn, and Leonard Snart to find the Biblical Spear of Destiny, with which they can alter their fates. The team is joined by Amaya Jiwe, an African superhero from the Justice Society of America and Nate Heywood, a modern-day historian who acquires the power to become solid metal and revert to normal skin. In season three, the team discover that they created anachronisms throughout time, and Rip has formed the Time Bureau to help fix them. Rip tells the team of the demon Mallus, whose follower Nora Darhk has resurrected her father Damien and Amaya's granddaughter Kuasa, also recruiting Gorilla Grodd so that they can release Mallus from his prison by perverting history. The team loses both members of Firestorm, but is joined by Zari Tomaz, a hacktivist from 2042 whose air-controlling amulet is connected to Amaya's totem, and Wally West, a speedster formerly under the tutelage of the Flash. References Edit Cronos #1-6 (March–August 1998) *Booster Gold #4 (January 2008) *Time Masters: Vanishing Point #3 (September 2010) *Time Masters: Vanishing Point #4 (October 2010) *Time Masters: Vanishing Point #5 (December 2010) *Time Masters: Vanishing Point #6 (February 2011) External links Edit The Unofficial Linear Men Fansite Talk =References fr:Point de Fuite pl:Punkt wyjścia pt-br:Ponto de Fuga